


Washed-Up Wave

by portgasdace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdace/pseuds/portgasdace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo's thoughts as he reunites with Luffy. "Canon Related" SaboLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed-Up Wave

He said his line; Sabo's heart was pulsing fast; beating at his chest, it could have been screaming "let me free! let me free!" But hearts don't scream, or speak. Luffy stood in front of him; there were other people with him, but Sabo only saw Luffy.

Seeing Luffy wearing that gladiator's helmet and false beard..Sabo would have smiled if he could; anxiety took him over at the moment. Sabo noticed Luffy's scar, and got the strange urge to ask who had done that to him (though he'd already assumed). Sabo got the urge to forget their twelve years spent apart and be an elder brother again. 

Bartolomeo rushed up to Sabo; Sabo didn't know who he was; Sabo found Bartolomeo's obsessive babbling funny; he pushed Bartolomeo out of his way after handing him a curt reply. And of course, Luffy was perfectly perplexed.

"Hey, who are you!? You can't just come out of no where..saying stuff like that!"

Sabo made his way over.

They stood face to face; oh, his heart—give him a rest! Though he wasn't really conscious of it, Sabo could smile now; what a strange affect Luffy has on people, no one is quite the exception. 

Sabo removed his hat; how short Luffy is! 

"I'll do the rest, I'll get Ace's fruit." Unease and excitement, what a bad mix.

"What? What are you saying!? Parrot-guy said he'd win the fruit and then one of my friends are gonna eat it! I still don't know who though!"

Is it all right to embrace him?

No, it's not all right yet.

There was some kind of stop in time.

"Luffy...you don't remember this face? I'm Sabo."

There was some kind of stop in time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to know what they talked about when sabo came up to him! this is more sabo->luffy...i love that too. there's nothing new here, that's fine


End file.
